Revenge Long Awaited
by Autobot Slipstream
Summary: Optimus is dead, and Jazz and Bumblebee were captured by Megatron and tortured to the brink of death. Slipstream and her friends Dragonfly and Chromia set out for revenge. Will they get it, or will more Autobots be lost? Follow the dynamic trio as they realize how to end the long war between Autobot and Decepticon. I wrote this story with Autobot Chromia and Autobot Dragonfly.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own anything but my characters...

Slipstream's POV

I sat in the med-bay next to my brother's berth. How did this happen? Optimus dead and Jazz and Bee both on the edge of going the same way? How could anything on this rock be good? I whacked myself on the side of my helm. Thinking, 'wake up, wake up! This is just a bad dream. Cybertron is fine and so are these two crazy mechs.' But I knew I wouldn't wake up, because this was for real. We had lost so many. We couldn't lose more. Ratchet was a good doc. Right?  
I hadn't ever fully trusted the old medic ever since he failed to fix Bee's voice box. But I had to trust him now. Or Bee would die and I'd have nothing to live for. Our sister was already gone. Extinguished during the war on Cybertron. Extinguished by Knockout. Turtlecaster had died because I had left her side. The worst mistake I had ever made. Never again.  
I reluctantly pulled myself to my pedes and left the med-bay, with a last look back at my brother and Jazz.  
I went to find my best friends, Chromia and Dragonfly. Dragonfly. We shared the same pain. Jazz is her brother.  
I left to find them. To get revenge on Megatron. Optimus wasn't here anymore. It was time to take matters into out own hands, with blasters blazing. We would avenge our leader. I would avenge my siblings. I looked back at Bee one more time. Laying there like he was dead. I whispered, "I'll come back. I promise. For you and for Turtlecaster. I think Bee heard me, because he looked at me and his optics seemed to say, "Don't." But I didn't listen. I never do. And I left the room with Optimus's last words to us ringing in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading this! I try to update once or twice a week, so yeah.

Bumblebee's POV

I was in pain. No. I was pain. Everywhere. Megatron had captured Jazz and I. I remembered now. And then we had been rescued. But not until we had been wrecked almost beyond repair. I had heard Ratchet say that we were in bad shape. And my sister's face before I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was laying in the med-bay with harsh lighting and silver walls reflecting it at me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even buzz. If this was the worst the 'Cons could do, I guess we were pretty lucky. I saw my sister leaning over me with worry in her optics. I had to hold on. I wouldn't die. Slipstream would die of sadness. The two of us had already lost one sibling. She didn't need to lose another. Her face was joined by Ratchet and Optimus. I didn't need to see anyone's pity. Then everything swam before my optics, and I disappeared into painless darkness.

Ratchet's POV

I didn't know what to make of it. When Smokescreen came back from the mission carrying Bumblebee on his back and Bulkhead behind him with Jazz and Slipstream and Dragonfly just worried and quiet, I knew they were in bad shape. If this was what the Decepticons could do, we were in danger. At times like these, I missed my old friend. "where did you find them?" I had to ask.  
"jazz was in the brig and Bee was in knockout's lab." bulkhead told me.  
Slipstream squealed, "that son of a pylon! I already wanted to kill him, and now I have an even better reason!"  
She started back toward the open ground bridge, and Smokscreen and Chromia had to restrain her as I closed it.  
Then I told Bulkhead to bring the two over to out makeshift med-bay. It wasn't much, but at least I had the equipment to fix them. But it was going to take much longer than I expected, because their internal injuries were much worse than their external ones. Rafael ran over as they arrived with June and Agent Fowler. "What happened?" he asked. And then he saw the two injured mechs. "oh no" he whispered as I set to work.


	3. Chapter 3-Planning for Revenge

**AN: I'm running out of ideas, please review, blah blah blah...I hope this never actually happens.**

Raf's POV  
I knew something was wrong when the bots didn't arrive to pick Jack and Miko and I up from school. Instead, agent Fowler came in his helicopter with Jack's mom and told us to get in. When we arrived, Miko ran for Bulkhead and Jack for Arcee. But I didnt see Bee anywhere. Or Jazz. Instead, I saw their sisters, so I asked Slipstream where Bee was. She pointed wordlessly at the med-bay where I could see Ratchet leaned over a yellow foot. A yellow foot?! The only bot with a yellow foot... What had happened to Bumblebee? I ran over. I had to ask, "Ratchet, what happened?" He looked at me and said, "Rafael, Bumblebee and Jazz were captured by the Decepticons and tortured." And all I could think was 'not Bee! Don't let them die!' And I ran to Slipstream and sat down next to her and then all I could think was, 'I'm going to pull a Miko.' Then Slipstream walked off with Dragonfly and Chromia, as she did often. But this time, I followed.

Slipstream's POV  
Chromia and Dragon and I knew what we had to do. I think we'd known since we found the two injured mechs. And now, since I knew who had tortured them, I would kill him. And Megatron too, just for good measure. And possibly Starscream. But I knew I would kill Knockout for sure. He had tortured my brother. He had killed my sister. And now it was his turn to feel the anguish I felt. I told my two friends to come talk in my berthroom because I needed REVENGE. And no one would be able to stop me. And as I was heading back to the med-bay, I glanced down and saw the younger human. The one Bee was assigned to guard. Rafael. And he told me that he was going to pull a Miko because he wanted revenge for Bumblebee. And I told him he could come with. I gave him one of my pistols, and it looked like a machine gun on the poor kid. But he would need a weapon. He was coming with.

FLASHBACK-Slipstream  
I was in the tunnels under Iacon, during the last days on Cybertron. Our unit leader, Silvera, told us to split up. We had designated teams. I wasnt with my sister, Turtlecaster. Some cons found us. Soundwave among them. A skirmish ended with four dead and all the cons but soundwave. We charged past him to find our target. The Decepticon storage area in these tunnels. We located it and eliminated the cons, then planted a bomb and ran.  
We regrouped at the rendezvous point but something was wrong. My sister was on Fluffwheel's back. Optics dim. Something was very wrong. I called our brother bumblebee and told him in a cracking voice that he needed to get permission to come over here right now.


End file.
